


The Dark Lord's Daughter: An Elegy

by emrldserpentprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldserpentprincess/pseuds/emrldserpentprincess
Summary: Book One of 'The Dark Lord's Daughter' Trilogy~There has always been rumors and speculation among wizard kind that without Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's prophecy would never have been fulfilled. Their "Chosen One" has made known that he is a worthy opponent, not affected by only being a young boy. However, no one ever questioned that there could ever be another. One, that perhaps was hidden in plain sight and only discovered when all others thought there was no hope to remain. The Elegy of the Dark Daughter, sheds a light on a young Slytherin girl who never knew who or what she was destined to become. Wizards everywhere know about young Harry, but hidden truths are about to slither into a whole new light. With more than one potential "chosen one" roaming the corridors...Will Hogwarts endure as it has or will this unknown girl construe the annihilation of everything Hogwarts has come to stand for?





	1. Prologue

Somewhere in London : 31st October 1981

  A convergence of clouds loomed across the night sky, both ominous and foreboding. The last star miles above the clouds had just disappeared from view. A moist, cold wind blew through the streets of Little Hangleton. All of the villagers had turned in for the night as an impentirable fog crept into the streets, hiding a figure that slowly emerged at the edge of the village.

  Atop a stone hill in the opposite direction, sat a large manor. From a distance, it appeared to be vacant. One stone speckled crossing away, and you could see the vine-wood transcending the stone of the estates entirety. As more clouds loomed overhead, a flash of lightening shot across the sky taking the shape of a claw. The crash that followed could have broken the sound barrier with its ungodly roar. At the end of the cobbled street, the tall, dark-hooded figure could be seen slowly moving towards the house.

   This figure was in long flowing robes that didn't make the trudge up to the house any easier. The bottom of their shoes kicking up rocks and dirt that crunched as they strode towards it. In the arms of the figure seemed to be a modestly wrapped bundle. Thunder roared overhead once more, causing the bundle to stir compelling the figure quicken their pace. Hugging the bundle close to their chest, the ascended the hillside. The house was quite a bit farther than the figure seemed to account. 

   Just as a heavy rain started to pour, they finally reached the estate's large front door. A light flickered on from inside, as someone came to the door. A woman waiting inside the house rushed to open it, studying the figure to make sure it was who she was waiting for. She allowed the hooded figure and bundle enter the house. Removing his hood, the figure was revealed to be a dashing man with dark hair, but his eyes delineated a sinister story. He unwrapped the sleeping bundle to reveal a baby girl with silky hair and emerald eyes, at close range one could make out a splash of amethyst in the middle. She looked a lot like him, but seemed to be more at ease than he was. 

  The man handed off the child to the woman inside, whom she carried to a nursery on the upper floor. Removing his robes, the man hung them to dry and strode into a desolate study room at the end of the corridor. A small house elf entered the room with a plate of soup and chalice of butterbeer, placing it atop of the desk before nervously crossing the room to ignite the fireplace. He scowled at this creature, raising a brow as if to question its lingering presence. Bowing relentlessly, the house elf left his master in the study. 

  The strange woman sat in a rocking chair, floors above the study feeding the child. She sat quietly as the child cooed gleefully while she ate. The woman had an impertinent glare in her eye, it was unlike the master of the house to bring home a child. She wished to inquire his intentions but knew otherwise than to ask.

   Seemingly distracted by her thoughts, she neglected to notice her master enter the room. Jumping suddenly, she panicked enough that the small girl in her arms gave her a disgruntled look. Furrowing his brow, her master stretched out his arms.

"Leave us." He spoke coldly. 

   She handed him the child and left with a bow, her spine still riddled with goosebumps. The male hugged the bundle close as he sat in the rocking chair. He let out a despondent sigh before addressing the child. 

   "You are much too young to understand this, but one day you must." His voice was snakelike and discordant. Cracking almost as if he were still underdeveloped.

  "You have a great deal to live up to child, and I hope that upon my return that I am contented with your progress." The child looked into his brooding eyes, almost with understanding. His expression turned into a grimace that etched cheek to cheek. She already resembled so much of him, it was hard not to appreciate her finesse, even at the mere age of two. 

   Letting out another sigh, he reached into his robes and pulled out two things. One of them being a ring with a triangular onyx stone, the second being a diary with the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' inscribed on the back. "These are to be left in your possession upon my return. Should you wish to speak with me, simply write in this diary. You'll find I am not far." 

   He wrapped the girl in a blanket once more, handing her off to the woman upon reaching the entrance corridor. "I am leaving it to you Bellatrix, take the child to Wool's Orphanage and immediately rejoin me in Godrick's Hallow." 

   Bellatrix nodded taking the girl's promised possessions and tucking them away, "It will be done my lord." 

   "Very well, do not make me wait." He looked down at his daughter once more, "I will not damn you to my wretched past, so you will be known among others as Auroria Merope Peverell. My mother would've loved you." 

    A final hand to her forehead and he disappeared back into the storm. Thunder cracked as he fled, causing the child to wail. Grumbling, Bellatrix grabbed her cloak and headed out into the night.  
     
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Upon reaching the orphanage, she looked down at the child. "For your sake, I pray that you do not disappoint him. You're father is the greatest dark wizard of the age. If you fail him, it is rather likely that he will kill you. Flesh or not." She scoffed before knocking thrice on the door. The housemother opened the door with concern, noticing the wet bundle she immediately welcomed them both inside. 

   Bellatrix handed over the child and the letter from Tom. Reading it over carefully, the housemother nodded. "She will be kept safe here, thank you for bringing her. I am so sorry for your loss." 

   Bella nodded before giving Auroria a final glance, "Behave." She muttered before rushing out of the doors. 

   "Auroria Merope Peverell, what a lovely name. You will be safe here my dear." The housemother sauntered up the spiral staircase into an empty room that once belonged to a young Tom Riddle. Placing her into the vacant cradle, the housemother left the diary and ring beside Auroria and gifted her with a rattle. 

    The tot had a confused look on her face before falling into a deep sleep. Housemother crept out of the room hoping not to wake her. Fastening the door behind her, she became unhappily troubled by a present thought. 'I just hope she isn't as horrid as he was. I am getting much too old for this.'


	2. Chapter 1

5 Years Later

    Wool's Orphanage, not the ideal place for a child to grow up in. But it housed the majority of  Upper London's orphans. Many of whom were quite rapidly adopted to troubled families who could not bare children of their own. Unfortunately for some children, they are never adopted, spending the majorities of their lives at Wool's until they are told to leave upon their coming of age. 

   One child in particular was left in the orphanage because she was rather strange. Auroria Peverell, the other children called her 'Wretched Rori'. She was often found playing alone because she was 'different' from the others. On an outing they had at the zoo, many of the animals took a liking to her. However upon reaching the reptile house Auroria was compelled by a snake that one of the reptile trainers had removed for a presentation. 

   This snake in particular locked eyes with the young female, Rori smiled and  excitedly began speaking to it. Surprisingly, to both the caretaker and housemother, the snake seemed to be listening and crept onto her shoulders. The other children whimpered with fright, but Rori continued to giggle. Upon hearing her words, the caretaker hastily removed the snake while the housemother rushed the children out front. The young female had a confused look on her face, not recognizing what had gone wrong. She was brought back to the orphanage in a jacket with fasteners in the back. Upon arrival, she was brought inside after the other children, and left in a room among the cellars. 

   The housemother returned to her with a doctor and a holy man, Rori curiously looking to each of them before speaking. 

   "Have I done something wrong ma'am?" her voice was calm, and quiet. 

    The housemother whispered something to the two men that she couldn't make out.

    "It isn't good to keep secrets you know." Auroria's tone changed upon stating those words. To the others her eyes deadened and her voice coy but uncomfortably sinister. The three of them exchanged uncomfortable glances before facing Auroria. 

   "Miss Peverell," the doctor croaked. "have you felt any strange sensations in your body lately? Anything, ahem, different than usual?"

    Auroria tilted her head, "I'm not sure what you mean sir." 

    The holy man stepped forth and examined her, "She does not appear to have a discoloration or looming presence." 

    Slowly he began reciting some words in the Old Latin, all of them looking at her as if expecting something to happen. Auroria continued to leer at them, wanting to chuckle. Her face was solemn, and she remained without fear. The three of them seemingly disappointed, as if what they were expecting would happen did not. 

     "Rori, where did you learn to speak like that?" The housemother inquired. 

      "Speak like what ma'am, I don't understand." her voice lingered in the room as she inquired. 

      "Do not lie child!" The holy man speaking suddenly, his hand had risen as he struck the female across her cheek. 

       Rori collapsed with a shriek, she attempted to move, but the housemother had her by the collar first. "I will not tolerate such lies, not here! Where did you learn that language?"

     "L-Let go of me..please..I can't breathe." she gasped for air, her hands attempting to loosen housemother's grip, but she could not escape. 

   "You were speaking to that snake, in another language, as if it were l-listening and understanding you... WHAT DID YOU SAY!" her tone filled with anger as Auroria could feel her cheeks becoming hot. 

    "You were there, y-you heard me...he complimented my hair, and asked for my name." She became timid, now even more confused than before. 

   "Nonsense! You speak of nonsense!" The Doctor's tone brash. 

   "You stupid girl, this is the work of a devil! We must expel it from you." The Holy man pushed Housemother aside, gripping Rori by the shoulders. 

    Auroria began to tremble, the way they chose to address her was petrifying. Tears welled up in her eyes, Rori wished she knew how to make them understand. Her trembling heightened upon closing her eyes, their harsh words thundering in her ears. What followed their shouts she could not explain, nor did anyone intend to understand. Her tremors had ceased abruptly, as she took in a breath Rori let out a shriek that knocked them all backwards by an unseen force.  

   Stammering to their feet, the Holy man reach into his waist pocket for his canister of holy water. The Housemother and Doctor held her down, aggressively attempting to put on her restraints. As they did this the Holy man continuously splashed holy water on her face, angrily shouting what could only be an exorcism prayer. All Rori could do was scream, hoping that someone would hear her cries of pain and come to her aid. But no one came. 

   As the hours went by, the children upstairs could now make out her screams, and the occasional slapping sound from the Housemother's ring striking her cheek. Only a few words could be heard over her cries. 

"Freak! Unnatural girl! LIAR!" 

   Auroria didn't know how long it would last, only that she was running out of tears, getting weaker by the minute. Until finally blacking out and collapsing onto the cellar's stone floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Several days had passed, Auroria still lay collapsed on the stone floor of the dark cellar, her ankles shackled to the wall. The housemother hadn't brought her any food, and Rori had exasperated her last few tears. Weak and slumped in a most uncomfortable position, she attempted to roll onto her side. Floors above, the metallic crash rattled through the air, followed by a whimper of pain. She'd managed to turn on her side, however, her collapse was violent enough to reopen the gash on her face. Streaks of bloodied stains could be seen through her thin clothes. 

    All Auroria could think of was food, food and her bed. But with her gashes, and iron shackles, she knew she would never see her room again. She thought of her family heirlooms, picturing a man with dark hair, and emerald eyes... She wished her father would rescue her. She longed for the housemother to release her, she would be good, and remain in her room forever if she had to. She wouldn't bother the other children, not that anyone dare approach her now. 

    As she wrestled with her thoughts, she grew angry, her body temperature rising with rage. She wanted to scream, to break free and strangle the housemother. She was telling the truth, the snake had spoken to her! She wasn't lying. It wasn't her fault if they didn't believe her, young Rori had never told a lie in her life. Confused by her sudden rage, she wriggled in her chains trying to ignore the immense burn that was tickling her anckles. 

    The young female now filled with determination, purpose, and thirst. But just when she thought she was free, her shackles tightened. She let out an agonising scream. No one was coming to help her. She was going to rot in the cellars, surrounded by an antagonising void of nothingness. 

    Her stomach growled, audible enough to engulf the room in its echo. After attempting to escape once more, she became light headed. The weight of her body becoming too much to keep upright. This is how she was going to die... She was certain. And over what? A snake speaking to her, complimenting the way she'd worn her hair.... even to someone nearing eight years old, that seemed a pathetic way to die. 

   The floor of the cellars was cutting, almost as if she were laying in a deep freeze. Her lips cracked and turning blue, as her eyes darkened, she was fading in and out of consciousness. Just as her eyes closed, ready to accept her fate, the door at the top of the cellars opened. White light shown down the steps to reveal Auroria laying there, lifeless. The light disappeared as a figure appeared in the doorway. 

   The female could not make out what was going on, nor did she care, she had accepted whatever was coming for her. Long and drawn out, the footsteps that drew nearer seemed to be further and further away. Until a hand grasped her shoulder. 

    Startled, Auroria shrieked and tried to wriggle away, only to be met by a second hand of the same figure. She could tell they were hands of a male, but they were soft. Calming even. She went to lift her head, but slumped in defeat realizing she was too weak to do so. There was a rustle of noise, as if the figure was sitting crosslegged, and she was brought into their lap. 

  "Auroria? Auroria can you hear me?" The mysterious man's voice called out to her. 

  Rori fought to regain consciousness, trying to pinpoint his voice. "Auroria...Auroria!" The voice continued to call until her eyes fluttered open. 

  Bloodshot and confused, Rori looked up to see a man nearing his early thirties. He had dark greasy hair, and a long hooked nose. His eyes were black, but filled with worry. He had her gripped in his lap, caressing her like a baby. She furrowed her brows, trying to find the words to say but they wouldn't come. 

  "W-Who..." extremely weak, her words trailed off into nothing.  
   
  "I've been looking for you many years Auroria." His voice, although calming, seemed cold and empty. 

Rori's heart leapt, the only person she knew that would be looking for her was her father. Was this man that held her now him? 

  "What have those muggles done to you?" The man muttered, as he examined her wounds. He pulled out a wooden rod, it resembled a stick, a magic stick. The man muttered something inaudible to Rori. But her curosity for his words faded upon realizing her wounds were healing, and her shackled clicked open. 

  He tossed the chains aside, carefully picking up Rori to ascend the staircase. Her arms dangled on either side of his shoulders, dead weight, as he carried her to her room. 

  Setting her onto her cot he spoke plainly, "Put on some clean clothes and gather your belongings." 

   Feebly, she did as she was told, changing into a clean jumper and skirt. While she was fastening her laceups, the man reentered the room holding some file papers. Rori hastily grabbed her father's diary and signet ring, before standing beside him. He looked down at her, giving a crooked smile. 

  "Is that everything?" Rori nodded slowly, "Then let us be off." 

   She followed him out of her room and down the corridor. As she caught some of the other children staring at them, she spoke up. "Pardon me sir, but...Where are you taking me?" 

  Before turning the handle of the front door he looked back at her, only to utter one word. "Home." 

  Auroria could not contain the happiness that now filled her. Turning to face the other children, still gaping at her more frightened than ever, she let out a laugh. Not before slamming the door, did a cynical grin reach her face, one that none of the children would ever forget. Tightly clutching her father's diary, she stepped into the fresh air, anticipating the world that now lay before her.


	4. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since Auroria was rescued by the mysterious man. She spent most of her time in her new bedroom, writing in her father's diary. Auroria kept her distance as much as she could, half expecting the housemother to burst through the door and tell her that good children are the ones who deserve to be loved. Pulling her out by her arm, only to throw her back in the cellars. 

  She sat in the windowsill watching the sun rise that morning, when a soft knock echoed on the other side of her door. 

"I'm coming in," a cold familiar voice plainly stated.

  The door whined, exposing a man in long black robes. The very man who'd come to her aid, now standing before her. Although she was quite small, Auroria tried sitting up straight as she might, in hopes to impress him. She did not want to go back to the orphanage by any means. Slowly the man strode into the room, his heels lightly clicking on the mahogany floor. As he approached where Rori was seated, she hadn't noticed herself inching further beyond the window. 

  The window had opened slightly unbeknownst to her, startled, she'd lost her balance. Before she had time to catch herself, in an instant his hand clasped her wrist. 

   "Don't be foolish girl, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice stern, almost heartless when he spoke. 

  Regaining her balance Auroria stepped down from the windowsill and fixed her ponytail. The man took a few steps away from her before speaking again. "Surely you could do with something to eat?" 

Rori nodded, still too frightened to speak.

"Very well. Come." It wasn't a question. 

  He led her down the frigid steps into the kitchen, pointed at the dining table where she sat without hesitation. His back was turned momentarily, before placing a glass of water and a full breakfast plate before her. Auroria gawked at what made up her plate, without noticing that the man cleared his throat. As if to answer her question, "Yes it's for you silly girl. Eat." 

  Coming back to reality, she sluggishly reached for the fork in front of her. The smell of food welled in her nose. At the first bite, droplets of tears rolled down her face. When was the last time she'd eaten? She could scarcely remember. She bit into her toast not even able to taste it, and almost choked on her eggs. As she washed it all down with the water, her stomach gave an audible roar of gratitude that made her giggle. 

  Looking up from her plate Auroria noticed the man staring at her, a bittersweet grin reaching his cheeks. She tilted her head curiously as his grin faded. 

  "T-Thank you sir." Those were the first words she'd spoken since they arrived. Her voice almost inaudible with hoarseness. 

  The man nodded, "You can call me Severus. Go upstairs and run a bath." He began to leave the room, "Wait.." His footsteps paused, but he didn't turn around, "Are we going somewhere?" "You need clothes do you not? Mustn't run around covered in dirt. Go on." 

  Auroria leapt from her chair, bounding up the stairs. She'd never bought clothes before. I wonder where we'll be going. 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   After her bath, Rori grabbed her jumper making her way towards Severus's room. Lightly tapping on his door she recieved no answer.  Curiously Auroria peered her head inside, immediately noticing Severus sitting opposite his bed with a picture in his hand. She could make out what seemed to be a younger version of himself standing next to a girl with long red hair, impossible for one to miss. But before she had time to announce herself, he'd spotted her.

  "OUT! GET OUT!" He bellowed.

  "I'm s-sorry, I knocked I-" 

  "OUT! NEVER COME IN HERE!" 

  Rori shrieked, and without hesitation began rushing back to her room. Severus angrily ran a hand through his hair, as he replaced the picture on his desk for safe keeping. Trying to process the first ounce of what he could assume was parental guilt, as he climbed the steps to Auroria's room. 

   Rori sat in the furthest corner of her bed arms folded, legs criss-crossed, and a single tear streak could be seen rolling down her face. She'd done it...this was a test, and she'd failed. He would surely send her away now. Her mind raced as she awaited the inevitable. Lost in her thoughts, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard clear as day, but Auroria could not hear them. Her heart pounded in her ears, five? Six? Seven lashes for certain. She went into his room without permission. Her hands trembled as the light rasp of a knock echoed into her room. 

   "Auroria?" The handle of the door began to turn slowly. As it became ajar, in the corridor stood an exasperated Severus. 

  Rori's eyes were wide with panic, until she noticed an odd gentleness in his gaze. Stepping into the light he spoke slowly, "Surely you must be cold in those old rags? Come." He held out a hand signalling her to follow. 

  The tension in her face released, as a smile replaced her worry. Nodding slowly, she got up from the bed closing the door to her room. Severus led her into his study, where there was a fireplace large enough to fit them both. Rori raised a brow as she spotted a pot of ashes beside it. 

  As if noticing the confusion within her, Snape spoke, "Your questions will soon be answered. But first, you must do as I tell you." 

  Auroria nodded, unsure of what was about to happen. 

"This jar contains what is called Floo Powder, used in fireplaces such as this one as a form of travel." His tone was incredibly teacher-like, perhaps he was once a mentor? Although she never quite asked his profession. "Take a handful and throw it into the flames. Whilst inside, plainly and clearly state where you want to go." 

  He handed her the jar, "Watch me, do exactly as I do." 

  Auroria cupped the jar in her hands, making sure not to blink and miss something. Severus tossed his handful into the fireplace, not before exclaiming "DIAGON ALLEY!" Green flames engulfed him and he disappeared. 

  She set the pot back upon the mantlepiece, taking a handful for herself. She didn't want to be in trouble for being late.

  Tossing the ashes she shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" The very same emerald flames engulfed her petite figure, whisking her away to this strange Alley from the fire.


	5. Chapter 4

Glimmering emerald was all she could see, surprisingly the embers didn't burn. The turnover she felt in her stomach made her giggle slightly. Auroria was not sure what she expected, but that was certainly not it. As the embers died, she found herself standing in a dodgy pub. Smoke filled her eyes as did the smell of morning sausage and coffee. Hastily she took a step from the floo, glancing around for her guardian.

Severus Snape was across the pub, leaning against a pillar with his arms folded. He wasn't particularly looking at anything when she approached him.

"You managed then? Good." His statement was monotone.

"How di-" Rori started to mutter, but his hand interrupted.

"Come. I'll show you as we continue." Snape motioned his hand and led her out of what seemed a back door. Beyond it to her surprise was a busy little alley. It led every which way and the colours blinded her for a moment.

"Its beautiful!" She found herself exclaiming.

"I once thought the same." Snape let out a soft chortle. "More time to look later, come."

Auroria gave a small leap to keep up with his pace. Her legs being far smaller than his, she almost had to run. Along the alleyway there were oddly dressed women and finely dressed men, moving about and shouting silly words.

"GET EXTRA BICORNHORN WHEN YOU PURCHASE TWO VILES OF PETRIFIED HELEBORE!" a stumpy man outside the Apothecary shouted.

"NEW RELEASES FROM EVERYDAY QUIDDITCH, LEAGUE ISSUED COMET 360!" Rori noticed a man showing off a broomstick.

She didn't understand what could be so special about a broom, but giggled when a woman tickled her nose with a quill. "Every young witch needs a self writing quill for their diary."

Severus waved her away, ushering Auroria into a tailor shoppe.

A squat, older woman with silvery curls, and dressed in mauve was taking measurements for a boy a few years older than she was. Noticing the two of them enter, a grin reached her cheeks.

"Good day Professor. How can I be of service to you?"

Severus gave a formal nod, "Good day Madame Malkin, we're in need of a wardrobe befitting a young witch." He'd placed his hands on Auroria's shoulders. Her face was blank, but her eyes never left Madame Malkin as she spoke.

Madame Malkin beamed at Rori but answered to Severus, "I'm sure we can find something for you. Follow me please."

She notioned for Auroria to follow her to a dressing room. Once inside, she began to take her measurements.

"I didn't know Severus had a niece." Her voice chipper.

Auroria wasn't sure if it was appropriate to correct her, so she did not speak.

"What colours fancy you deary?" Madame Malkin finished her measurements, gleefully staring at her. "I'm sure you'll be a fine witch just like your uncle."

Auroria's thoughts cluttered her mind, "Daughter," she wanted to mutter. In hope of changing the subject, she pondered momentarily. No one had ever asked her if she had a favourite colour before, "I like green, black and blue."

Madame Malkin smiled, "Those are excellent colours, I'm sure you'd be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin once you're old enough to attend."

As she wrapped the measuring tape around Auroria her head filled with unanswered questions. Still, Madame Malkin continued as if she understood the words she was saying.

"You know Severus was once in Slytherin house. I hear from Dumbledore that he was a masterful student."

Finishing her measurements, Madame Malkin beamed. "I'm sure you'll be a great witch one day. Just like Severus."

Auroria nodded, still unable to comprehend what she was being told. Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Who's Dumbledore? She'd never been so confused. Certainly this was a test, her guardian wouldn't just send her with a strange woman for a joke..would he? He must have intended on her learning something from this. 

 

Upon leaving the dressing room, Auroria was handed several robes of black, emerald, and navy blue; she loved each one more than the last. It was the first time in her life she had received new clothes. Although her desire was to slip into them post haste, Severus advised against it. Only to tell her that they'd also be getting her "muggle worthy" attire later that day.

She bid farewell to Madame Malkin, who promised they'd meet again when she was eleven. Severus escorted her out of the shop with several tightly wrapped parcels filled with her chosen robes.

Rori was inflated with many questions, she felt as though her head was spinning. She was unable to pin point what she wanted answered first. Severus smirked, seeming to understand that she had a cluttered mind.

"We have one more stop. Be sure to pay attention." His smirk faded and his tone was bleak once more.

Growing up at the orphanage, Auroria learned to observe and hours could pass without anyone noticing her presence. She only nodded in response to his statement and kept her eyes forward. Figuring she was right about this trip being some sort of test. There was something that she was supposed to pick up on. But what was it?

At the end of the alley, Severus lead them into a large shoppe with a sign reading Flourish and Blott's. Inside, the stairs and shelves were lined with more books than she'd ever seen before. There were far more people inside this shoppe than there had been anywhere else. Rori's eyes filled with wonder, as they scaled the shelves. 

Feeling a pair of soft hands graze Auroria's shoulders, she looked up to see Severus. "This way." He gently motioned her, weaving them in and out of the isles. She was uncertain of the book they were looking for, only dreaming that she had the head of an owl to catch all of the titles they passed.

'Hexes and Jynxes for friends and Enemies", 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration", 'Divination for Dummies', she couldn't keep up. They finally stopped amongst a fair amount of odd titles, noticing her guardian picking up 'Moste Potente Potions', by Phineas Bourne, and with a swift motion concealing it in his robes.

Without a second's delay, he removed himself from the isle shifting direction to the shoppe keeper's desk. Keeping the pace he'd set, Auroria made sure to give a final glance of the other titles before reaching the front of shoppe once again.

"Ah, Professor! What has my library provided you with today?" The man at the desk was a head shorter than Snape, he seemed cheery enough, and had messy curls that started to tangle with his beard.

"Phineas Bourne, Emric Switch, and Adalbert Waffling." Snape set the titles on the counter for him to wrap. 

Noticing Auroria standing beside him, he chuckled. "No doubt getting this one started early! I'm sure she'll be a fine addition with you as her tutor. That'll be Ten Galleons."

Snape's robes jingled as he pulled out ten gold coins and set them on the counter. Nodding in agreement, the books vanished once more into his robes. Rori followed him back into the pub, waiting by the fire once more. 

 

"Spinners End!" his voice rang in her ears.

As the flames engulfed her once more, her stomach growled. When her eyes opened, the smell of home reached her nose.


End file.
